Don Malfoy
by friidaaa
Summary: "Don Malfoy. -Escupió el nombre, con asco.-Sabemos todo. Sabemos que tus hoteles y tus restaurantes y tus clubs nocturnos no son más que una pantalla para tus negocios ilegales.-dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con sorpresa fingida. -Oh, no, mi mujer va a matarme.-Dijo sonriendo con burla." Dramione, SM, AU, OoC.


**Disclaimer:** NADA es mío mas que la idea de la historia. 

**Don Malfoy.**

\- Le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar, Don Malfoy?- El rubio casi suelta una risa. ¿Era en serio? ¿Esto era parte de su táctica para desesperarlo y confesar? Necesitaban esforzarse un poquito más.

\- Dennis, ¿cierto?-Pregunto el rubio, viendo la placa con su nombre y su título de "Agente Especial" debajo de él. El "agente" asintió con una mirada orgullosa. Esto era demasiado fácil.-¿ Me puedes traer un whisky? Necesito una bebida para poder soportar a estos idiotas.- dijo señalando con un movimiento de barbilla hacia los demás agentes que los rodeaban. El muchacho pasó saliva y se mordió el labio.

\- No creo que tengamos ese tipo de bebidas, Don Malfoy. ¿Puedo ofrecerle agua o café?-Pregunto inseguro, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera con amabilidad fingida.

\- No, gracias, Dennis. ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?-Pregunto el Draco fingiendo interés, haciendo al rubio muchacho sonreírle un poco cohibido.

\- Es mi primer mes.-dijo el joven rubio. Draco podía casi ver como se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

\- Oh, ¿en serio?- pregunto el rubio interesado.-Debes de ser muy bueno en tu trabajo si ya estás trabajando con personas.-comentó el rubio, haciendo al muchacho sonreír orgulloso de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Don Malfoy, es un placer estar en su presencia. Se habla mucho de usted por aquí.- dijo entusiasmado, haciendo al rubio levantar una ceja, interesado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué dicen de mí, Dennis?-Pregunto Draco acercándose poco a poco a él, haciendo que el muchacho rubio también se acercara, como si le fuera contar un secreto.

\- Lo mejor, señor. Dicen que…-El rubio lo interrumpió levantando la mano, haciendo callar al muchacho rápidamente.

\- ¿Es en serio, Potter? ¿Ni siquiera estas tratando de sacarme información?- dijo el rubio, levantando la voz, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio en la habitación y lo miraran. Después de un momento, entró a la habitación Potter, viendo al rubio con una expresión neutral.- ¿Pensaste que le iba a ofrecer un empleo? ¿Qué iba a confesar cualquier cosa por lo cual me tienes aquí? Me estas decepcionando, Potter. –dijo el rubio riéndose entre dientes.- Creo que estás perdiendo el toque. Me gustabas más cuando tratabas de infiltrar agentes en mis establecimientos. Ahí de jodido le ponías empeño a tu trabajo.- Harry se acercó a la mesa y se colocó enfrente de él, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar eso, cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro, tomando asiento justo frente a él.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, es tu trabajo el tratar de atrapar criminales infraganti. Mi problema con eso es que me confunde el por qué te empeñas en meterlos en mis negocios completamente legales, Potter.- Terminó sonriendo el rubio, haciendo a uno de los agentes que seguían dentro de la habitación viendo el intercambio de palabras, soltar una risita por lo bajo, lo cual molestó al rubio.- ¿Tienes algo que decir…Morales?- preguntó viendo su apellido en su placa.- Porque al parecer, tenemos tiempo de sobra, puedes compartir el chiste.- dijo cortamente, a lo que la agente negó con la cabeza rápidamente, con miedo en los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres irte a tu casa, Malfoy? Haznos esto mucho más fácil de lo que ya es para que cada quien pueda irse.- dijo un agente moreno, caminando hacia la mesa y colocándose en una esquina, viendo al rubio con asco, haciendo al rubio sonreír. Es demasiado fácil ofender a los policías "malos".

\- ¿E irme temprano a mi casa, con mi mujer, a cenar? Nunca.- dijo sarcástico, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo está tu mujer, por cierto?-Preguntó el agente moreno, mirando se llenó al rubio. El rubio se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, devolviéndole la mirada al moreno.

\- Bien, igual que siempre. Igual que ayer. Ustedes saben, dado que nos han estado siguiendo por las pasadas dos semanas hasta al baño.- dijo soltando una risa por lo bajo, haciendo al agente sonreír.

\- Oh, sí, vimos cada movimiento, Malfoy.

\- Menos mal. Me molestaría bastante que se perdieran de cómo mi mujer me hace sacar la basura todas las mañanas. ¿La revisaron? ¿No separé el plástico?-Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

\- No, pero es bueno saber que no reciclas, Malfoy. Uno más de tus asquerosos defectos.- dijo con asco el agente, acercándose más a su rostro, ya invadiendo su espacio personal. El rubio no se dejó intimidar para nada y no se movió, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada aunque estuviera a pocos centímetros de él.

\- Uno no puede ser perfecto, agente.- le dijo sonriéndole, mostrándole todos sus dientes blancos.

\- Oh, no, que decepción. ¿Sabes que sí es perfecto?-pregunto el agente sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- ¿Mi rostro? Vi cómo me miraba tu compañero. ¿No alcanzó a ver mi anillo de matrimonio?-Pregunto el rubio, negando con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción y mirando a Potter.- Estos jóvenes de ahora, ya no respetan la santidad del matrimonio.

\- No, estaba de hecho hablando del trasero de tu mujer.- dijo sonriendo en su oído, haciendo al rubio querer apuñalarlo en ese mismo momento, pero desvió la mirada de Potter y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Oh, sí lo es. ¿Lo notaron cuando nos estaban siguiendo?-pregunto interesado, mirando a los ojos al imbécil.

\- Oh, sí. Es perfecto. No creo que sea posible abarcarlo con las dos manos.-dijo el agente, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos, haciendo al rubio apretar el agarre de sus manos fuertemente, tratando de contener la ira.

\- No lo es, agente. Menos para usted, con sus manos tan pequeñas.- dijo haciendo un gesto con su barbilla, señalando las manos del agente. – ¿Sabe lo que dicen de los hombres con las manos pequeñas, agente?-El comentario del rubio hizo que varios agentes que seguían dentro de la sala soltaran risas por los bajo y comenzaran a murmurar, haciendo al agente perder la sonrisa y mirarlo duramente.

\- Nunca entendimos por qué se quedó contigo, Malfoy. Una mujer como ella con una escoria como tu.- dijo con asco, casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- No sabría decirte. Te puedo confirmar que yo no tengo manos pequeñas, tal vez esa puede ser la razón.- dijo el rubio con burla. –¿de cuál calza, agente?-los agente soltaron otra ronda de risitas, haciendo que el agente perdiera la paciencia y golpeara con ambas manos la mesa, haciendo saltar a todos excepto al rubio que ya se lo veía venir.

\- Vamos a hacer esto rápido y sin dolor, Malfoy. Confiesa tus pecados que ya todos en esta sala sabemos y llamemos esto un buen día.- dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo al rubio sonreír levemente, contento con su reacción y que con su pérdida de estribos y miro hacia al frente, viendo a la nada.

\- No tengo nada que decirles ya que nadie me ha preguntado nada y no se la razón de porque yo, un buen ciudadano que paga impuestos y trabaja dentro del marco de la ley, está aquí, siendo tratado como un criminal.-dijo el rubio sin mirar a nadie, todavía manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

\- Confiesa, maldito.- gritó el agente, abalanzándose sobre el rubio, haciéndolo sonreír aún más cuando los demás agentes de la sala, detuvieron que lo tocara.

\- Wow, ¿qué está pasando con tus agentes, Potter? Dales vacaciones, Valium o algo.- dijo con burla mirando a Harry, quien seguía en su lugar, sin moverse, su mirada detenida en el rubio.

\- Todos sabemos la clase de escoria que eres así que, ¿por qué no confiesas lo que todos ya sabemos?-le grito el agente, mientras era removido de la sala por sus compañeros, dejando solos a Potter, una agente y al rubio.

\- Am, señor Malfoy, me gustaría hacerle varias preguntas, ¿se puede?-pregunto la agente tímida, tomando asiento en una esquinas de la mesa, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Otra nueva? ¿Esto es en serio, Potter?- le pregunto el rubio al pelinegro, quien no dijo anda y solo se dedicó a seguirle mirando.

\- La primera pregunta es…-El rubio alzó la mano en la cara de la agente, deteniendo sus palabras.

\- No, primero que nada, no me estas pidiendo un favor, así que enderézate, habla fuerte y claro e identifícate primero. Necesito saber con quién estoy hablando.- le dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio. – ¿No les enseñas nada, Potter? ¿O en la Academia?

\- De acuerdo. Mi nombre es agente especial Amelia Rodríguez y estoy con narcóticos…-dijo la agente, enderezando la espalda. El rubio la miró de lleno, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Narcóticos?-Pregunto el rubio, confundido. La agente asintió.- ¿Que jodidos tengo que ver yo con Narcóticos?-pregunto ofendido.

\- Tu sabes que jodidos tienes que ver, animal.-se escuchó del otro lado del vidrio que los separaba de las demás habitaciones.

\- ¿Es en serio lo de tu agente?-pregunto el rubio al pelinegro, señalando con la mano la pared de vidrio. – ¿Alguien puede sacar a ese enfermo de ira de aquí? Te estoy haciendo un favor, Potter, puede demandarte por acoso y actitud hostil y todos sabemos que este departamento necesita más de mis demandas como yo necesito un hoyo en mi cráneo, entonces…-señaló el rubio hacia al vidrio de nuevo, haciendo que el pelinegro se parara y diera tres golpecitos seguidos al vidrio, volviendo a tomar asiento enfrente del rubio.

\- Maldito…-escuchó el rubio, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Que jodidos les enseñan en la Academia, de verdad? Ya me estoy preocupando que el futuro y seguridad de mi país, de mi jodido vecindario, está en las manos de estos.-dijo el rubio, volviendo a tomar su posición inicial: espalda erguida y ambas manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

\- Señor, me gustaría hacerle varias preguntas.- dijo de nuevo la agente, mucho más segura.

\- De acuerdo, no es como si tuviera opción.-dijo el rubio con voz cansada. La agente asintió, aclarándose la garganta, acomodando las hojas en la mesa.

\- Am, ok… ¿Me puede dar su nombre completo?-Pregunto de nuevo con voz tímida, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

\- Primero que nada, ya hablamos de la voz, no te voy a hacer nada, no soy un animal como tu compañero.- dijo refiriéndose al agente que sacaron. – Segundo, mírame a los ojos o no contestaré tus preguntas. El evitar el contacto visual demuestra debilidad y cobardía y yo no hablo con ninguno de esos dos tipos de personas.- La agente asintió, mirándole a los ojos, absorbiendo la información.- y número tres, ¿es en serio tu pregunta?- el rubio miró a Potter. - ¿Estas entrenándolos a todos conmigo, acaso?-pregunto el rubio, ya molesto.

\- Es para que quede en el registro de hoy.-aclaró la agente, esta vez con voz clara y firme, haciendo al rubio soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- De acuerdo. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.-dijo con voz cansina.

\- De acuerdo, ¿edad?-preguntó la agente, terminando de anotar la respuesta del rubio en una hoja de papel, como si esto no se estuviera grabando,

\- 28 años recién cumplidos hace una semana.- comentó el rubio. –No me mandaste nada, Potter. Me hieres. -dijo llevándose la mano al pecho, fingiendo ofensa. El pelinegro no dijo nada.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Puede confirmar su paradero la madrugada del 4 de junio?-pregunto la mujer, haciendo vibrar un poco su voz, nerviosa.

\- En mi casa. Probablemente encima de mi mujer o recibiendo sexo oral de cumpleaños. Ese día fue mi cumpleaños.- contestó el rubio sonriendo, viendo como Potter rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Existe alguien que pueda confirmar eso?-pregunto la agente, escribiendo en una hoja.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños?- La agente negó, sonrojada.- Mi mujer puede confirmar mi paradero. ¿Quieres saber también cuantos orgasmos tuvo?-pregunto molesto, haciendo a la agente negar rápidamente con la cabeza de nuevo, manteniendo el color de sus mejillas, escribiendo de nuevo en su hoja.

\- No creo que sea nece…-El rubio la interrumpió.

\- Seis. Dos por mi lengua, uno con mis dedos y tres por mi…

\- ¡Basta!-el pelinegro golpeo con su mano la mesa, haciendo al rubio sonreír levemente.

\- Qué bueno que puedes hacer algo más que mirarme desde tu jodido lugar, Potter.- dijo con burla el rubio, sonriendo con sorna.

\- Rodríguez, retírate.-ordenó el pelinegro, haciendo que la agente asintiera y tomara sus hojas y se retirara.

\- Oh, adiós, Rodríguez. Feliz primer día.-se despidió el rubio con la mano, haciendo a la agente esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Señor…

\- Retírate.-ordeno de nuevo Potter, con la voz más fuerte. Cuando la mujer salió de la puerta, la cerró tras de sí.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Agentes nuevos? Eso fue demasiado fácil, Potter.- dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción.

\- Malfoy…-dijo Harry con tono de advertencia.

\- Esa mujer no va a durar nada en Narcóticos. Se la van a comer viva los adictos. Ponla a patrullar un parque o algo. Me agrada, se ve que es leal y cree en su causa…-dijo el rubio, viendo hacia donde se había ido la agente.

\- ¿Que sabes de la explosión de la bodega en la calle seis?-pregunto el pelinegro sin rodeos, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

\- Lo que leí en el periódico, así que supongo que menos que tú. –contesto el rubio, mirando a Potter, extrañado.

\- Es mucho mejor si cooperas, Malfoy-dijo con tono bajo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? No estoy a favor de hacer el trabajo de otros, Potter. Mucho menos cuando no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- dijo el rubio, haciendo molestar el pelinegro.

\- Sabemos que sabes de eso mucho más de lo que leíste en el periódico.

\- Te equivocas. No sé nada que no hayan publicado en los periódicos.-repitió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Encontramos evidencia que nos indica lo contrario.-dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a pasearse por la sala.

\- ¿En mi basura? No me digas que encontraste el periódico.- dijo el rubio con burla.

\- Evidencia real.

\- No debe de ser muy buena evidencia porque no se me ha acusado de nada. Sigo sin cargos.-dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

\- No tardaremos en hacerlo. Tu sabes que el papeleo toma tiempo.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo también.

\- Claro que lo sé, me paso la mitad del día en papeles.-dijo el rubio, mirándose las uñas de las manos, aburrido del tema.

\- Todos sabemos lo que realmente haces y a que te dedicas, Malfoy-el rubio rodo los ojos de nuevo.

\- Todos lo saben, Potter. No lo escondo. -dijo con tono obvio.

\- Sabemos que eres el jefe.

\- Lo soy.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Sabemos que eres el jefe de la Familia más grande de Mafiosos en el mundo.- dijo el pelinegro, mirándole de lleno, haciendo al rubio sonreír aun más.

\- Oh, cuéntame más.-dijo el rubio, colocándose una mano bajo el mentón, fingiendo interés.

\- Don Malfoy. -Escupió el nombre, con asco.-Sabemos todo. Sabemos que tus hoteles y tus restaurantes y tus clubs nocturnos no son más que una pantalla para tus negocios ilegales.-dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido.

\- Oh, no, mi mujer va a matarme.-Dijo sonriendo.

\- Sabemos que tienes 4 capos a tu mando directo, cada uno con su respectiva gente, y que son una de las familias más grandes y peligrosas del país. Sabemos que eres un hombre de palabra, tiene la mano en las bolsas de todas las demás familias del país, todas pagándote tributo sin tener que hacer nada más que acordar una comida con ellos y dejarlos trabajar.-dijo Potter, haciendo al rubio sonreír levemente.

\- Al parecer lo sabes todo.

\- Sabemos también que eres un hombre violento, matas sin dudar a quien te traiciona, como a Parkinson.-El rubio miró de lleno al pelinegro al escuchar el nombre, mirándole calculadoramente.-No te gusta que la mencione, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry con burla.

\- No, de hecho me ofende.-dijo el rubio sin quitarle al vista de encima.

\- ¿Te ofende que hablemos de tu amante?-pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Ex amante. Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo desde hace más de 4 años.-aclaró el rubio, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

\- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la viste?-pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Hace 4 años, más o menos-dijo el rubio.

\- La noche del 4 de junio fue vista por última vez entrando a tu club nocturno.-dijo Potter, pasándole al rubio varias imágenes en la mesa, en donde se veía a la mujer entrando a su club. El rubio lo ignoró, no le quitó la vista al moreno.

\- No sabría decirte. No estuve ese día en mi club.-dijo el rubio, sin mirar la foto siquiera.

\- ¿Tu ex amante va a tu club y tú no te enteras?-pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Porque habría de enterarme? Te dije que ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que tú no trabajas así. Siempre estas al pendiente de todos y de todos. No importa si están cerca o lejos de ti.-dijo el agente, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.-Sabemos también que la mataste cuando supiste que estaba trabajando con nosotros.-dijo el pelinegro con odio, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

\- Déjame corregirte ahí, Potter. Yo no he matado a nadie y creo que si lo hubiera hecho, estaría en una celda y no aquí platicando contigo-dijo el rubio molesto.

\- Sabemos que te enteraste de que estaba trabajando con nosotros, que se le había ordenado el acercarte de nuevo a ti para poder conseguir información y cuando te enteraste, casi la matas a golpes, y cuando estaba inconsciente, fuiste a la bodega de la calle 8 para conseguir heroína e inyectársela y hacerlo pasar por una sobredosis y que después incendiaste la bodega, matando a 9 personas en el fuego - dijo el moreno, mirando con odio al rubio,

\- Es una excelente historia, Potter, de verdad. Pero no entiendo como esto tiene algo que ver conmigo.-dijo el rubio mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- Encontramos evidencia que te coloca en la escena del crimen.-dijo el agente sonriendo, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Que evidencia, Potter? Sé que te mueres por decírmelo.- le urgió el rubio.

\- Tenemos tu tarjeta de presentación en la escena-dijo el agente, haciendo que el rubio soltara una risotada, molestando al pelinegro.

\- ¿Es de verdad tu evidencia? –El rubio se tomó el estomago de la risa.-¿Tu evidencia es una de mis tarjetas de presentación en la escena de crimen de una bodega de drogas quemándose?-pregunto el rubio entre risas, haciendo que el pelinegro golpeara la mesa con su puño.

\- Te voy a pedir que…-El rubio paró en seco su risa y le pego a la mesa con su puño, también.

\- Tu a mi no me pides nada, Potter.-dijo el rubio con tono serio y el rostro sin expresión.-No me pides nada y mucho menos que no me burle de tu caso más flojo que las piernas de una puta. No tienes nada.-dijo el rubio, con su sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro.- La verdad es Potter, que soy un hombre de negocios. Soy dueño de 2 bares, 3 centros nocturnos, una cadena de hoteles nacional y un casino en la calle principal de las Vegas. Todo legal, todo con sus impuestos en orden.

\- Eso…

\- Todos los días doy miles de tarjetas de presentación a la gente que no conozco por amabilidad. Muchas personas quieren hacer negocios conmigo y no puede rechazarlas por mas pendejas que sea su idea, entonces ¿qué hago para quedar bien? Les doy una tarjeta de presentación, marcan a mi número y mi asistente se hace cargo de ellos. Yo quedo como un hombre accesible y no tuve que hacer nada más que darle una tarjeta de papel. No tienes nada Potter.-dijo el rubio sonriendo, mirando al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tenemos un testigo también.-dijo el pelinegro como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Oh, ¿quién? ¿Uno de los drogadictos que compraban droga en esa bodega dice que me vio entrar o salir? O mejor aún, ¿uno de los trabajadores, que de seguro esta en el hospital con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado y dice que me vio?-pregunto el rubio con burla, haciendo al pelinegro mirarlo con sospecha. - Es su palabra contra la mía y la de mi mujer. No tienes caso, Potter.-dijo satisfecho el rubio.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo, no?-pregunto el agente molesto.

\- Si, de hecho, lo soy. Soy una persona muy inteligente. ¿Sabes quien también es inteligente? Cualquier juez. Es más, cualquier persona con dos neuronas puede notar tu desesperación por atraparme que estas dispuesto a creerle a un testigo no confiable que haría lo que le dijeras por un gramo de droga o menos tiempo en la cárcel.

\- Eres un maldito-dijo el pelinegro con odio, viendo como el rubio se estaba burlando de él. –Todos sabemos quién eres. Lo que me sorprende es que sea tan cínico al respecto y te sigas saliendo con la tuya.

\- Lo que tú digas, Potter. -dijo el rubio restándole importancia, acomodándose en su asiento de nuevo.

\- No sé cómo Hermione se metió contigo-dijo el moreno por lo bajo, haciendo que el rubio se tensara.

\- Deja su nombre fuera de tu sucia boca, Potter.- dijo el rubio fríamente, amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta escuchar la verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro con sorna, con una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio quería quitarle a patadas.- ¿Te molesta escuchar que Hermione es demasiado buena para ti?

\- Oh, eso lo sé y no me molesta escucharlo para nada. ¿Quieres escuchar algunas verdades, también? Ella es la razón por la cual estas taaaaan obsesionado conmigo.-dijo sonriendo con burla, haciendo al pelinegro borrar su sonrisa.

\- No, estamos aquí porque eres un criminal.-dijo el agente, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.-No sabes nada, Malfoy.

\- ¿No? Tu jefe tampoco al parecer, viendo que sigues encabezando mi caso. ¿Tu jefe sabe que tienes una erección por mi mujer?-pregunto el rubio, tratando de mirar atrás de Potter, fingiendo que podía ver detrás del vidrio.-porque la tiene, es verdad.

\- Cállate.- le ordeno el agente, molesto.

\- ¿Esto lo sabe tu esposa?-Pregunto el rubio.-Porque al parecer tu jefe no lo sabe.-El rubio miró de nuevo hacia el vidrio.- ¿Sabían que hace 4 años, mi mujer dejó de buscar refugio y consuelo en tus brazos, los brazos de "su amigo", porque me conoció? ¿O que buscaba "consuelo" con "Su mejor amigo Potter" porque la rata de tu amigo pelirrojo le había jugado sucio?¿ O que en cuanto me conoció dejaste de ser su mejor amigo y es por eso que has estado sobre mi trasero desde entonces?-Pregunto el rubio con voz alta, tratando de que lo escuchara el jefe.

\- Eso no es verdad.-dijo el moreno molesto, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños.

\- ¿No lo es? Preguntémosle si quieres-le reto el rubio.

\- Me encantaría, Malfoy. Pero tu mujer no ha llegado a la estación.-dijo con tono de pena fingido el agente, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.- llevas aquí… ¿cuánto? ¿Unas tres horas? Y tu mujer no se ha aparecido. ¿Crees que por fin recapacitó, tomo al perro y huyó?-le pregunto con burla el moreno, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa por lo bajo.

\- Ambos sabemos que mi mujer es la personas más leal en este jodido mundo y que si no ha llegado, es porque deben de estar revisando mi casa y mi mujer está detrás de todos tus sucios agentes, de seguro todos en su primer día, viendo que no vayan a plantar nada, como la ultima vez.-dijo el rubio triunfante, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Eso no fue verdad.-aclaro el moreno, molesto.

\- ¿No? ¿Y tu suspensión por un mes fueron vacaciones forzadas? ¿Y también supongo que el sueño de tu agente siempre fue dejar la policía federal y convertirse en guardia de seguridad del centro comercial que está en la quinta avenida?-pregunto burlón, sonriendo cuando vio como el moreno volvía a cerrar en puños ambas manos.

\- No eres tan listo como crees, Malfoy.-dijo de nuevo el moreno, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos y cansarse un poco ya de estar sentado hablando pendejadas con Potter.

\- Tienes razón. No lo soy.-dijo Draco, dándole por su lado.

\- Todas las personas como tú, los criminales, han caído. Y me dará mucho gusto el poder ponerte yo mismo las esposas cuando el juez te dicte sentencia.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, haciendo al rubio mirarle con flojera.

\- Para tener sentencia necesitas presentar cargos al menos y para presentar cargos necesitas pruebas y testigos fiables.-dijo recalcando la última palabra.- cuando eso pase, que honestamente después de esto, no lo creo, te dejare ponerme las esposas ya que será el mejor día de tu vida. Mucho mejor que el día de tu boda o el día en que nació tu hijo. Por cierto, ¿cómo esta? James, ¿cierto?-pregunto el rubio mostrando interés. El moreno se tensó, viéndole de lleno al rubio.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?-pregunto en voz baja, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

\- Es una pregunta.-contesto rodando los ojos.- Mi mujer es su madrina, después de todo. Lo extraña.-dijo el rubio, mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada de la habitación y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con Hermione…

\- Saca su nombre de tu boca.-dijo el rubio, golpeando la mesa con su puño, de nuevo.

\- No tenemos ningún problema con ella. Con el que tenemos problema es contigo, el criminal de su marido.-dijo el pelinegro.

\- Oh, no. ¿Conmigo? No podre dormir.-dijo con burla, devolviendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Esperando.

\- ¿Por qué no han tenido hijos, Malfoy?-pregunto el moreno sonriendo, como si el supiera un secreto, haciendo al rubio mirarle de lleno fríamente. –Tu mujer siempre quiso tener una familia.

\- No llegues a ese tema, Potter.- advirtió el rubio, mirándolo fríamente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Oh, ¿sensible?-dijo el moreno triunfante. - Es porque tienes un problema con tu amiguito…-dijo señalándole la entrepierna.-… o porque Hermione no quiere tener hijos con un delincuente?-pregunto sonriendo.

\- Pensé que te había advertido que dejaras su nombre fuera de tu boca.-dijo el rubio de nuevo.

\- ¿O no quiere tener hijos porque sabe que en cualquier momento se pueden quedar sin padre? O incluso sin madre, ya que en cualquier momento alguien puede tomar venganza contra ti y matarla también.-dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que el rubio hiciera sus manos en puños, tratando de evitar las ganas de golpearlo.

\- Te lo estoy advirtiendo…

\- ¿O porque sabe que en cualquier momento, cualquier hijo que tenga contigo está destinado a seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un criminal?-pregunto el moreno, acercándose a la cara del rubio, viendo como llegaban sus palabras a afectarle.- Don Malfoy Junior, el jefe de la mafia, una escoria igual que tú y tu padre…

\- Te lo advertí.-dijo el rubio, parándose de su lugar, llevando su puño hacia atrás para poder darle en la cara.

\- De hecho, no hemos podido tener hijos porque mi útero no puede mantener un feto con vida por más de 2 meses.-dijo la castaña desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación con una expresión neutral, sin denotar sentimientos. Llevaba puesta su ropa de trabajo: pantalón de vestir negro, con una blusa coqueta que acentuaba su cintura. Se veía cansada pero hermosa. El rubio le sonrió un poco triste y volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar. El moreno miro a la castaña sorprendido.

\- Hermione, yo…

\- No, déjalo, Harry. ¿Estás bien?-la castaña la pregunto al rubio, acercándose a la mesa, colocando su bolsa sobre ella.-¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunto.

\- Dije todo.-dijo sonriéndole, tomándole una mano y llevándosela a la boca, besándole los nudillos.

\- De acuerdo.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa discreta y dirigió su mirada al agente.-Agente, ¿bajo qué cargos tiene a mi cliente bajo arresto?-pregunto formal, mirando como el pelinegro la veía apenado.

\- Hermione…-la castaña levanto la mano, haciéndolo callar.

\- Esto no es personal, Harry.-aclaro la castaña, removiendo la mano del rubio sin mirarlo.

\- Bien.-dijo el agente, aclarándose la garganta, volviendo a ponerse en modo de trabajo-tu cliente esta ayudándonos en una investigación de narcóticos.-aclaro el pelinegro.

\- ¿Narcóticos?-pregunto confundida Hermione, desviando su mirada de Harry al rubio.

\- Eso fue lo que yo dije.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si, narcóticos.- confirmo el pelinegro, pasándole un legajo a la mujer, que abrió viendo el contenido.

\- Mi cliente no tiene ninguna relación con las drogas.- dijo la mujer, dejando de nuevo el legajo en la mesa, sin importar el contenido.

\- Oh, por favor. Es un criminal, un mafioso. El jefe de la familia…

\- Eso no se le ha podido probar.-aclaro Hermione, viendo su reloj de muñeca.-Pero si fuera cierto, te aseguro que no tiene que ver nada con drogas.-dijo señalando el legajo de la mesa con asco.

\- Oh, ¿tú me lo aseguras?- le pregunto irónico el moreno, jalándose un poco el pelo de la nuca en frustración.

\- Si.-dijo segura.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que te dice la verdad o siquiera una parte de lo que hace?-le dijo a la mujer señalando al rubio, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

\- No tengo porque explicarte nada de mi matrimonio, agente, y mucho menos aquí.- aclaró la mujer señalando con la mano alrededor.

\- Y si lo sabes, si sabes algo, Hermione, ¿sabes que te está convirtiendo en un accesorio? ¿En cómplice?-le dijo el moreno, casi rogándole, tratando de entrar en razón. La mujer frunció el ceño, ofendida.

\- No quisiste decir eso.-dijo el rubio divertido, viendo la escena.- No quisiste tratarla de estúpida.

\- Claro que se a lo que te refieres, soy abogada y no soy estúpida, Agente Potter.-dijo ofendida. –Mi marido no es un criminal.-aseguro de nuevo.

\- ¡Por favor!-grito el moreno, golpeando la mesa.- tenemos evidencia de que tu marido estuvo en la escena del crimen.-confeso el moreno.

\- Oh, sí, deja que te diga todo sobre la evidencia y el testigo.-dijo el rubio, mirando a la mujer. - es graciosísimo.- soltó una risa.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu testigo el adicto? ¿El criminal?-pregunto Hermione. -No tienes caso, Agente.-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos frente a su amigo.

\- Su tarjeta de presentación…

\- No quiere decir nada. Mi cliente es un hombre de negocios que da por lo menos cientos de tarjetas de presentación a extraños día con día…

\- Ambos sabemos que…-comenzó del agente, desesperado.

\- Además, ¿tu testigo? No es creíble. ¿Qué le prometiste a cambio de hablar estupideces?-le pregunto Hermione, acercando al agente, con ambas manos en las caderas. - ¿droga? ¿Libertad condicional? ¿Reducción de sentencia?-preguntó la mujer.-cualquier persona diría que mato a Hitler con tal de cualquiera de esas.

\- No estás viendo el cuadro más grande.-le urgió el moreno. –todo esto nos lleva a un asesinato.- urgió el agente, señalando el legajo de la mesa.

\- ¿De quién?-pregunto la mujer, abriendo de nuevo el legajo.

\- De Parkinson.-dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Te refieres a la mujer que murió de una sobredosis?-dijo señalando la foto del cuerpo en la escena del crimen.

\- Ambos sabemos…

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mi cliente.-dijo la castaña con tono cansino.

\- Es su ex amante. –dijo el moreno, esperando la reacción de la mujer, como si hubiera soltado una bomba.

\- De hace 4 años.-aclaro la mujer, con sorna.

\- Lo liga con ella, como quiera. Con la droga, con la escena del crimen en donde se encontró la tarjeta…

\- Oh, por favor. Estas inventando.-dijo la mujer, dejando caer el legajo en la mesa.

\- Sabes que no…

\- Mi cliente no tuvo nada que ver con eso.- dijo de nuevo la mujer, dejando de nuevo su bolsa sobre la mesa.

\- Parkinson estaba trabajando con nosotros y cuando tu marido se enteró, la mando a matar para callarla y fingió una sobredosis.- dijo el agente, señalando con el dedo la foto del cuerpo.

\- ¿Estaba trabajando con ustedes?-pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, era testigo principal en un caso contra tu marido.-dijo señalado con el pulgar al rubio quien solo rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Y no tenia vigilancia las 24 horas? ¿Alguien con ella en todo momento?-pregunto la mujer, haciendo al moreno soltar aire fuertemente.

\- Si, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que un testigo principal en un caso federal, no tenia vigilancia?-insistió la mujer, mirándolo acusadoramente.

\- El agente no aparece.-dijo con molestia, ahora mirando al rubio.

\- ¿No me digas que también estoy siendo incriminado en eso?-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa. –todo es culpa mía, de seguro me va a culpar de la deuda externa, también.-dijo el rubio a la mujer, quien solo negó con la cabeza al rubio.

\- ¡Ambos sabemos que tú la mataste!-le levanto la voz el agente al rubio, haciendo a Draco sonreír.

\- Por favor.- se burló el rubio.

\- No existen pruebas de que mi cliente estuvo involucrado.-aclaro la mujer.

\- Él sabía que estaba trabajando con nosotros y que gracias a ella ibas a caer.-dijo el moreno, señalando al rubio, quien rodo los ojos.

\- Tu testigo era una adicta a la heroína.-dijo la mujer leyendo el expediente de nuevo.

\- Llevaba limpia dos años.-aclaro el agente.

\- ¿Que está pasando con tus testigos, Potter?-pregunto con burla el rubio.

\- Lo estas matando.-dijo el agente, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de esto.-se rindió la mujer, dejando de nuevo el expediente sobre la mesa y tomando su bolsa.- ¿Mi cliente está bajo arresto?-pregunto firmemente.

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces, ¿es libre de irse, cierto?-pregunto de Nuevo la mujer, mirando de nuevo su reloj de mano.

\- Hermione…

\- Vámonos.-ordeno la mujer, hacienda al rubio sonreír y pararse de su asiento.

\- ¡Por fin!-declaro el rubio, sacudiéndose polvo imaginario de la camisa y siguiendo hacia la puerta a su mujer.

\- ¿Que se siente que tu mujer tenga que venir a sacarte de aquí? ¿Que ella si tenga un trabajo decente?-le pregunto con ira el moreno, haciendo al rubio sonreír aun mas.

\- Muy bien, de hecho. Mi mujer no se mato en la escuela por años para terminar siendo mi esclava.-dijo el rubio, colocando la mano en la espalda baja de la castaña y caminando hacia la puerta.- además, es muy buena en lo que hace.

\- Déjala ir, Malfoy. Cuando caigas, la vas a arrastrar contigo.-dijo el moreno, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Iré por los papeles, no hables.-dijo la castaña al rubio, a lo que el hombre asintió.

\- No la arrastres a tu mundo de drogas. –le pidió el agente. Draco se detuvo y lo miro.

\- ¿Extra oficialmente, Potter? No tengo nada que ver con drogas, yo no hago eso.-dijo el rubio en voz baja, haciendo al moreno asentir.

\- ¿Pero con lo de Parkinson si tuviste que ver?-pregunto el moreno, mirándolo de lleno.

\- Yo no hago drogas.-dijo de nuevo el rubio, negando con la cabeza.-Nada que tenga que ver con drogas. Es una lástima lo de Parkinson pero no puedo decir que lo lamento. Hace mucho tiempo que esa mujer me da lo mismo.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada.

\- Por favor, Malfoy. Sabemos que hablaste con ella ese día. Sabemos que…

\- ¿Y respecto a lo que dijiste?-le interrumpió el rubio.- ¿sobre que no era taaan listo y que cuando cayera arrastraría conmigo a mi mujer?-aclaro el rubio.- tienes razón en algo, Potter. No soy tan listo pero estoy casado con alguien que si lo es. ¿Por qué crees que no la he cagado hasta ahora?-dijo sonriendo ante la cara de incredulidad del moreno

\- Estas mintiendo. –dijo el agente, a lo que el rubio sonrió aun mas.

\- Tu más que nadie has visto lo territorial que puede llegar a ser mi mujer,-dijo el rubio divertido.- también sabes que mi mujer es la personas más leal del mundo y que si quiere hacer algo, lo hace y lo hace muy bien.-dijo sonriendo.

\- Hermione nunca participaría en esto. Ella no mataría a alguien.-dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nunca dije que lo haría o que lo hizo.- dijo sonriendo.-lo que si te puedo decir, es que, el día que caiga, si es que lo hago, mi mujer se mantendrá de pie como hasta ahora.

\- Eso no puedes asegurarlo.- rebatió el agente.

\- Te juro por mi vida que Hermione nunca pondrá un pie en la cárcel a menos que sea para verme.-dijo sonriendo, caminando hacia la mujer. Cuando la iba a alcanzar, se dio la medio vuelta, volteando de nuevo a ver al moreno y susurrando.-oh, ¿y sobre lo que dijiste? ¿Que soy el cerebro de tras de la operación de esta familia? Créeme que muchas veces, el cerebro no soy yo.-dijo guiñándole el ojo y acercándose a Hermione, tomándola por la cintura levemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el moreno, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

\- ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el rubio a la castaña, mientras ella asentía.-que inteligente. No sé qué haría la familia sin ti.-dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro sonriendo.

\- ¿La involucraste? ¿Estás loco?-le grito el moreno, acercándose al rubio, lentamente.

\- No se dé que estás hablando.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

\- ¿Como te atreves?-grito el agente, a punto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio cuando fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione confundida, viendo la escena desde el pecho del rubio, ya que este la había tomado en una abrazo, alejándola de el agente.

\- Eres un maldito.-le grito el agente, lleno de ira.

\- Les voy a pedir que alejen a su agente de mi cliente antes de que demande a su escuadrón por amenazas y brutalidad.-dijo la castaña con firmeza, todavía sin quitar la vista de su amigo.

\- Esta no es la última vez que nos vemos.-le amenazo el moreno, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos y se alejara con su mujer.

\- No lo dudo. –dijo el rubio por lo bajo, saliendo de la estación. Al salir, la castaña lo guio de la mano hacia una camioneta y le paso las llaves el rubio. El hombre le abrió la puerta a Hermione y avanzo hacia su lado, entrando al vehículo y prendiéndolo rápidamente.

\- ¿Que le dijiste?-rompió el silencio la mujer, viendo a su marido con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por favor.-dijo la castaña, dándole un golpe en el hombro, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.- como si no te conociera.-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

\- Le dije que yo no era el cerebro de la operación.-dijo sonriendo levemente, mirando hacia enfrente, haciendo que la castaña le mirara incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo dándole de nuevo otro golpe en el brazo.

\- Hey, mantén tus manos lejos de mi.-dijo en tono de advertencia.- ¿y qué? ¿Te molesta que tu amiguito sepa que no eres tan inocente?-pregunto con burla.

\- Sabes cómo batallo para que me dejen ver a James.-dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero y volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

\- Potter no te prohibiría nunca ver a su hijo. –dijo el rubio restándole importancia. –Además, el te ve como una víctima de mis encantos y el poder.-dijo con burla, haciendo bufar a Hermione.

\- Tú no sabes eso. No lo conoces. ¿Qué más le dijiste?-le pregunto curiosa.

\- Que tú fuiste la que planeaste todo lo de Parkinson, que t la mataste por celos y a varias personas más. Le hice una lista, de hecho.-dijo el rubio serio, viendo el camino.

\- Primero te cortas un brazo antes de delatarme.-dijo la mujer sonriendo, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

\- Me conoces muy bien, señora Malfoy.-dijo el rubio, colocando su mano en el muslo de la castaña y dándole un apretón.

\- Nadie te creería, como quiera.-le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

\- Oh, ¿porque nadie sabe que estando enferma de celos eres capaz de matarme hasta a mi?-pregunto el rubio, sonriéndole y ella le miro ofendida.

\- Claro que no. Nunca te mataría.- dijo ella, removiéndole la mano del muslo.

\- Eres la única persona queme mataría. De hecho, no creo que nadie tenga los huevos lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo más que tu.-dijo honestamente, devolviendo la mano a su muslo.-Creo que mi muerte va a ser a manos tuyas por una escena de celos porque una perra me miro o algo.-dijo con burla, haciéndola enojar.

\- Claro que no. Nunca haría algo así.-dijo molesta.

\- Amor, mataste a Parkinson porque se acerco demasiado a mi.-le dijo en voz baja con burla, tratando de hacerla ver.

\- Era tu ex amante.-justifico la castaña.- además, estaba trabajando con los federales, la muy perra.-dijo con odio, quitando de nuevo la mano del su muslo.

\- No sabíamos eso. Lo supimos después de que la mataste.- dijo el rubio burlándose, devolviendo de nuevo su mano al muslo, apretándolo de nuevo.-Su muerte fue porque coqueteo conmigo.

\- Si, lo cual lo hizo para acercarte a ti de nuevo, para sacarte información y entregarte a la policía. No podía permitir eso.-dijo Hermione molesta, viendo al rubio con exasperación.

\- No sabemos eso, soy un hombre muy sensual, amor.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro que si.-dijo siguiéndole el juego.

\- Todos los días alguien me coquetea.-dijo el rubio, picando el humor de la castaña.

\- Y tu no hacer caso de eso porque sabes que solo tienes ojos para mí.-dijo Hermione triunfante, sonriéndole enormemente.

\- Sabes que si.-le confirmo el rubio, tomándole la mano y besándole los nudillos.

\- Y que si se te ocurre tener ojos para alguien más, será para alguien muerto.-dijo ella, aun sonriendo, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.

\- Me encanta cuando hablas de asesinatos.-le dijo el rubio jugando, colocando la mano de la castaña en el muslo de él.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que me encanta mi?-le dijo en tono sugerente la mujer, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto sonriendo, parándose en un rojo.

\- Que mi marido llegue a la casa a la hora que dice que va a llegar.-le dijo enojada, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

\- Ahí esta.-dijo señalándola.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡La ira!-le aclaro.-¡me detuvieron!

\- No estabas bajo arresto.-le reclamo la mujer.

\- No, pero si estaba detenido. Creo que es una excusa muy válida para no llegar temprano a la casa.-dijo el rubio alzando la voz, avanzando el auto cuando la luz se puso en verde.

\- La única excusa válida seria la muerte.-aclaro la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la ventanilla.

\- Oh, ¿entonces prefieres mi muerte a que llegue tarde?-pregunto el rubio irónico, frenando de un jalón, presionando un botón para que se abriera la cochera de su casa.

\- No, prefiero que mi marido cumple su palabra. Porque si no cumple su palabra quiere decir que estoy casada con un mentiroso y prefiero un marido muerto que un marido mentiroso.-dijo la mujer sonriéndole molesta, haciendo que el rubio molestarse más.

\- Estaba detenido. En la estación de policía.-dijo de nuevo, metiendo el auto en la cochera, y apagándolo.

\- Me da lo mismo si hubieras estado con heridas de bala en un hospital. No cumpliste lo que dijiste.-dijo la mujer, removiéndose el cinturón y bajándose el auto, azotando la puerta, haciendo molestar más al rubio y bajarse también, siguiéndola.

\- ¿Prefieres que llegue a la casa herido de muerte?-le pregunto incrédulo.

\- Lo has hecho antes.-dijo la mujer, abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando, seguida del rubio.

\- Tuve un día de mierda, Hermione…-empezó el rubio.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo no?-le pregunto la castaña molesta, aventando su bolso al sillón.-Me despierto y no estás, me largo a trabajar y encuentro mi oficina llena de papeles de los casos de gente que está en la cárcel, amigos de Gonzales que ahora tengo que manejar yo porque el muy imbécil se murió.-le grito la mujer con ira.

\- Debía dinero y tenía que pagar.-susurro el rubio, tratando de tocar a la castaña.

\- Llego a la casa…-le ignoro la mujer.-… para llegar directamente al jacuzzi porque tuve un día de mierda y encuentro a los federales afuera con una orden de cateo.-dijo señalando la puerta de la entrada, haciendo al rubio suspirar.

\- Amor…

\- ¡No! después, pase 3 horas de mi vida con el alma en la boca y casi rezando para que los agente no encontraran nada.-dijo molesta.

\- Sabes que eso no va a pasar. No traigo trabajo a la casa.-dijo el rubio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y abrazándola.

\- Para luego ir a buscarte a la maldita estación, encontrándose hablar con Harry del porque no hemos tenido hijos.- dijo soltando un sollozo, haciendo que el rubio apretara su abrazo y le besara el cabello.

\- Amor…

\- ¡No!-dijo soltándose del agarre y viéndolo molesta. –y todo esto el día de nuestro aniversario.-le recordó, empujándolo levemente con la mano.-todo lo que quería hacer el día de hoy es ir a cenar y coger. ¿Es mucho pedir?-dijo en voz baja, viéndolo con ojos llorosos.

\- No, lo siento.-se disculpo el rubio, avanzando hacia ella y jalándola hacia él, apretándola.

\- Déjame, no me agradas.-se quejo Hermione, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- Pues no me importa.-le dijo el rubio, besándole de nuevo el cabello.

\- A mí tampoco me importa.- le dijo la mujer, soltándose del agarre.

\- Hermione…

\- No, quiero tomar un baño y olvidarme de todo este día.-dijo la mujer, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

\- Está bien. -accedió el rubio, viendo como la mujer se iba, subiendo las escaleras. Draco no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que su mujer bajo en menos de 10 segundos.

\- No, ¿sabes qué? Quiero terminar esta conversación.-dijo la mujer segura, parándose frente al rubio.

\- No.-declaro el rubio, mirando hacia alrededor, haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo.

\- No hay nada aquí. Vi que no plantaran nada, ni droga, ni armas, ni dinero o micrófonos.-dijo dándole un golpe en el dedo que hizo la señal de silencio.

\- Me sentiría mejor cuando mañana vengan a limpiar este lugar.-dijo en voz baja, señalando alrededor de la casa. El rubio procedió a sacar su celular del bolsillo, siendo rápidamente arrebatado por su mujer.

\- No te atrevas a sacar tu celular mientras estamos hablando, Draco Malfoy.-le advirtió a mujer molesta, aventando el celular al sillón, junto con su bolsa.

\- Hermione.

\- No. Quiero terminar esta conversación.-dijo con firmeza, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, molesta.

\- Yo no. Vete a la bañera.-le ordeno el rubio, avanzando hacia su celular, siendo bloqueado por la mujer.

\- No. Vamos a hablar.

\- Hermione, se me está acabando la paciencia.-le dijo el rubio, en modo de advertencia.-vete a bañar.-le dijo, señalando hacia arriba.

\- A mi también se me está acabando la paciencia.-le reto la castaña.

\- Hablemos hasta mañana, ¿sí? No estamos de humor.- le pidió el rubio, tomándola por los hombros.- ve a tomar un baño.

\- No, no me digas que hacer.-le contesto Hermione, removiéndole los brazos de sus hombros.

\- Hermione.-le dijo el rubio, frotándose el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

\- No eres mi jefe.

\- ¡Claro que no lo soy!-dijo el rubio, alzando las manos.- porque si lo fuera ya no trabajarías para mi.-le dijo en voz baja sonriéndole.

\- ¿Que significa eso?-le pregunto la castaña molesta con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo al rubio quien había avanzado hacia donde estaba la chimenea que raramente usaban. Era más como decoración.

\- Justo lo que dije.-le dijo el rubio. El hombre prendió el estéreo, buscando una estación de su preferencia.

\- ¿Qué? Dímelo. ¿Ya me hubieras dejado? ¿Matado?-le preguntó la castaña, jalándolo del brazo para que la viera a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?-le pregunto el rubio confundido.

\- No te divorcias de mi porque se demasiado.-le dijo la mujer, acusándolo con el dedo.

\- ¿De qué jodidos estás hablando?-dijo el rubio, subiendo el volumen del estéreo.

\- ¡Apaga eso!-la castaña iba a apagarlo y el rubio se lo impidió, subiendo el volumen a la balada que había puesto.- ¡dímelo!-le empujó la mujer.

\- ¿Estas sangrando por tu vagina?-le pregunto el rubio serio, haciendo que Hermione le diera un golpe en pecho.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo!-la mujer trató de soltarse s mano del agarre de rubio, quien solo le dio la vuelta y la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos.

\- Mi mujer es una chiflada siempre que anda en la regla.-le dijo el rubio al oído, moviendo a Hermione al ritmo de la música.

\- Eres un imbécil. Tú eres un imbécil siempre, no solo varios días al mes. Arruinas todos, arruinaste mi aniversario…-se quejo, ya sin pelear con el rubio, viendo como este estaba haciéndola bailar con él en medio de la sala con el estéreo a todo volumen en una balada.

\- ¿Yo arruine el aniversario?-le susurró el rubio al oído, sin soltarle. –déjame te recuerdo de nuevo del porque estaba detenido el día de hoy.

\- Suéltame.-dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse.

\- No. –le dijo el rubio firmemente, apretando su agarre de nuevo.

\- Draco…-le advirtió la mujer.

\- Estaba detenido porque alguien asesino a mi ex amante y piensan que es mi culpa.-le dijo el rubio al oído, todavía en un susurro, pero la mujer podía escucharlo perfectamente.

\- Oh, ¿entonces yo arruine mi aniversario?-le pregunto ofendida.

\- ¿Mi aniversario? No te casaste sola.- le recordó el rubio.

\- ¿Entonces yo arruine nuestro aniversario?- dijo molesta, recalcando la palabra nuestro.

\- ¿Quién la mato?-le susurró el rubio, haciendo molestar a Hermione.

\- Te iba a matar a ti.-le reclamo la castaña también susurrando.- o peor, te iba a meter a la cárcel.-le recordó.

\- Oh, ¿así que ya sabias? Nos enteramos ese día, después de que la mataste.-le recriminó el rubio, todavía hablando en susurros.

\- Ya le había dicho. Le había dicho que no se te acercara o la iba a matar. Le dije hace años. Entonces, cuando la vi, supe que se quería morir o que estaba planeando algo.-dijo la mujer, ya sin luchar de su agarre, solo le seguía el paso al rubio.

\- ¿Y era razón cual era? ¿Cogerme?-se burlo el rubio, viendo como se volvió a prender la mujer.

\- Sacarte información, imbécil—dijo Hermione, volviendo a tratar de zafarse.

\- ¿Tienes una puta idea del miedo que tuve cuando me dijeron que tenían razones para saber que la u muerte fue un fraude? ¿Que todo había sido planeado? ¿Sabes el miedo que tuve cuando pensé que no habías llegado por que podías estar en otra sala, siendo interrogada?-le susurró el rubio con rabia, apretando su agarre.

\- Nunca diría nada.-le dijo la castaña, bajando la cabeza al pecho de él. El rubio le tomo la barbilla con una mano para que lo mirara.

\- ¿Y crees que me importa una mierda si les dices algo de mí? ¿O de ti? Me importa que pudieras haber estado en la cárcel.-dijo el rubio serio.

\- Amor…

\- No, ponte a pensar. ¿Qué tal si Parkinson no quería sacarme información y delatarme si no hacer que la mataras para que te detuvieran a ti? Estaba vigilada todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que su guardia estaría al pendiente de ella en todo momento.-le dijo el rubio, haciendo que la mujer se le mojaran los ojos.

\- No, ella iba delatarte.- dijo calladamente.

\- Ella no era un testigo viable, por eso necesitaba más evidencia. Como una confesión mía o pruebas, no sé. Ahora, Parkinson no era tan imbécil, sabía que yo no iba a decirle nada. Ella sabía que nunca le dije nada cuando estábamos juntos, mucho menos ahora.-le dijo el rubio, besándole la frente, viendo como caían lagrimas de las mejillas de ella.-Ahora, ¿qué mejor manera de herirme, de matarme, que quitándome lo único que me da ganas de vivir?-dijo mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar.

\- Yo…

\- Ese día, de pura perra suerte encontramos al guardia ese merodeando en la oficina, lo cual lo hizo sospechoso, pero si no nos hubiéramos deshecho de él, tal vez no te tendría aquí conmigo.-dijo el rubio lentamente.

\- No.-sollozo la mujer.

\- Aunque no, me hubiera encargado de que no regresara esto aquí.-dijo el rubio.- probablemente hubiera confesado, no sé. Dicho que yo lo hice.

\- No, no digas eso. No puedes dejar que te atrapen.-dijo ella, sollozando, ya recargando su rostro en el pecho de él.

\- No, nunca.-dijo besándole la cabeza y apretándola.

\- Es en serio. Yo no puedo ni quiero estar sola.-dijo ella, ahora enojada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- Así como tú te sentirías sin mí, así me sentiría yo.-dijo ella, dándole un golpe en el pecho, haciéndolo sentir y apretarla más.

\- Nunca, nunca, amor.- le juró el rubio, besándole de nuevo el cabello.-a veces se me olvida que me amas igual que yo a ti.-le confesó el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?-le reclamó Hermione.

\- Te amo tanto que ni siquiera es gracioso.-dijo Draco.- Caemos en lo estúpido.- Hermione soltó una risa.- Pero ya, está bien. No creo que Potter nos moleste por un tiempo.-le confesó el rubio, haciendo a la mujer tensarse.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le dijiste a Harry?-le pregunto en apenas un susurro.-¿Por qué dices que ya no nos va a molestar? No lo mates…-pidió levemente, soltando un sollozo.

\- Nunca. No te heriría así.-dijo el rubio, apretando aun mas su agarre-Solo le dije algo para jugar con su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?-el rubio negó.- dime.-le ordeno la mujer, ahora mirándole a los ojos.

\- Le insinué que yo no era la cabecilla de esto, que solo era la pantalla de los planes-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Le insinuaste que era yo la jefa?-le pregunto la mujer incrédula, el rubio asintió.- no entiendo.-le miro confundida.

\- Si piensa que tu eres la jefa, la que planea todo y yo solo tu esclavo, la pantalla, en su mente, sabe que si escarba mas la que va a caer eres tu.-le explico el rubio, todavía meciéndola al ritmo de la música.

\- Que listo.-dijo la mujer, con la nariz fruncida.

\- Siempre.-dio el rubio besándole la frente.

\- Aunque, si yo fuera la jefa…

\- Lo eres. Eres mi jefa y como yo soy el jefe…-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No trates de ser lindo y cursi.-dijo Hermione, viéndolo con una sonrisita.

\- Nunca. –Dijo el rubio.- déjame matar algo.- Hermione soltó una risa. Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, todavía moviéndose al ritmo de la balada a todo volumen.

\- Ese plan no es muy listo. Nadie creerá que me delataras.-dijo la castaña después de un rato de silencio.

\- Si lo creerá. El piensa que te obligue a casarte conmigo y de seguro piensa que eres una esposa sumisa y callada.-dijo el rubio burlándose, haciendo que la castaña le diera un golpe en el pecho.

\- Si piensa eso.-dijo ella, suspirando.

\- Cuando nunca puedes hacer lo que te digo.-dijo el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿No dijiste hace un momento que soy tu jefa?-dijo ella sonriéndole.

\- Si, es cierto.

\- Además, se supone que si soy tu esposa no puedo declarar contra ti, ¿no? Puedo decidir no declarar.-dijo la castaña, haciendo al rubio asentir.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Me delatarías?-le pregunto en voz queda.

\- Prefiero entregarme primero.-dijo con voz firme, recibiendo otro golpe en el pecho por parte de ella.

\- No digas eso. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca.-le ordeno ella, apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Te amo, aunque estés enferma de celos.

\- Hey.-se quejo la castaña, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

\- Tus celos nos metieron en esto.-le acuso.

\- Esto hubiera sido un problema más grande si no hubiera matado a esa perra.-dijo ella con odio, haciendo que él la soltara y levantara las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Hey, tranquila. Yo estoy de tu lado, siempre de tu lado.-dijo él, haciendo a la castaña sonreír y que le abrazara por el cuello.

\- Te amo.-el rubio asintió, besándola, tomando con ambas manos su trasero, haciendo soltar una risita.

\- Yo también. Ahora anda y hazme un sándwich.-dijo dándole una nalgada.-mientras yo voy a llenar la tina.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo voy a la tina y tu hazme un sándwich.- dijo ella, caminando hacia las escaleras mientras el apagaba el estéreo.

\- No tan caliente. La ultima vez se me iban a derretir los huevos.- Hermione soltó una risita, haciendo que él se tocara su entrepierna de manera protectora.

\- Oh, por cierto.-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras- hoy cumplo 3 meses de retraso.- dijo como si nada, haciendo que el rubio se para en seco en su lugar frente a la chimenea .

\- ¿Disculpa?-le grito, haciendo que ella se bajara un poco, quedando al pie de las escaleras.

\- No quiero hacer un gran lio sobre esto.-dijo tocándose levemente el estomago, restándole importancia con una mano.

\- ¿Porque no?-pregunto él, emocionado.-¿3 meses? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-pregunto él con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a ella.

\- No.- dijo apuntándole con el dedo, viendo como el tenía intenciones de tocar su estomago.

\- Amor, necesitamos ir al doctor para…

\- No, detente.-dijo ella con voz firme, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas, alejándolas de su vientre.-¿y que nos diga que no hay nada? ¿Que no he reglado por nervios o stress? No.

\- Pero…nunca has durado tanto tiempo.-dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, ella negó.

\- No.

\- Siempre nos quedamos en los dos meses.-dijo él.

\- Exacto, ¿y después de todo el stress de hoy? No, no, quiero.-dijo ella negando y soltando lágrimas, el rubio la abrazo.

\- Nuestro bebe se quedo.-dijo en un susurro.

\- No sabemos eso.-dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Averigüémoslo. ¿Te has hecho una prueba?-le pregunto el rubio y ella dijo que no.

\- La compre pero no me atreví a hacerla.-confeso, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

\- Vamos a hacerla.-el rubio le jalo la mano hacia el baño de arriba, arrastrándola detrás de él.

\- ¿Que tal si sale positiva y después del día de hoy lo perdemos?-pregunto ella, tocándose el vientre con ambas manos y mirando al rubio.

\- ¿Que tal si sale positiva y estas embarazada? Necesitamos ir al médico para la medicina esa de la sangre no se qué. Eso para que no le crezca otro brazo u otro ojo. - Hermione soltó una risa ante la emoción del rubio.

\- Tienes razón.-dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos ir de vacaciones. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunto él, viendo como ella tomaba la cajita de su cajón y caminaba hacia el baño.

\- ¿No sé,¿ puedes tomarte vacaciones? –le pregunto ella, abriendo la cajita dentro del baño.

\- Claro que sí, yo hago lo que quiero.- Hermione rodo los ojos y se sentó en el baño a hacer la prueba.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, tratando de meter las manos al pantalón semi abierto de la castaña.

\- Que asco, vete.-dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

\- ¿Quieres ir a Canadá?-le pregunto el rubio, sentándose a la orilla de la tina, abriendo el agua.

\- A morirme de frio, no gracias. Una playa.-dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Estamos construyendo un hotel en Puerto Rico.-dijo el pensando, tocando el agua con las manos.- es la excusa perfecta.

\- No quiero ir y que te la pases trabajando.-se quejo ella, dejando la prueba en el lavabo.

\- No nunca. Es solo la excusa para ir. Seré solo tuyo.-dijo el rubio tocándose el corazón, solemnemente.

\- ¿Seré? ¿Quiere decir que no lo has sido?-le miro ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- Wow, tranquila, celosa.-dijo el rubio levantando las manos.-no vayas a matar a alguien-dijo burlón.

\- Oh, por dios.-dijo ella, llevándose las manos al pecho, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Que?-le miro preocupado, viendo hacia la taza del baño o el lavabo, tomando la cara de la castaña entre sus manos.

\- Mi hijo tendrá pro madre a una asesina.-susurro, soltando lágrimas.

\- Oh, no, amor.-dijo abrazándola, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de calmarla.-piensa que…tu hijo nacería sin padre si no lo hubieras hecho.-dijo el también en un susurro, haciendo que le mirara.

\- O nacería en prisión.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, respirando de manera entrecortada.

\- No, nunca. –Dijo el.-nunca pisaras una prisión a menos que sea para nuestra visitas conyugales.-la mujer le dio un golpe en el pecho.

\- No digas eso.-el rubio asintió, sonriendo. Definitivamente estaba embarazada.

\- Te amo.-le dijo el rubio.-pase lo que pase, con hijos o sin hijos.-dijo viéndola a los ojos.-te amo.-la castaña asintió, sonriendo débilmente.- Vamos a tomar un baño, vamos al IHOP que está abierto las 24 horas para que cenes y después regresamos a la casa a coger, ¿sí?-La mujer soltó una risa ante la resolución de aniversario del rubio.

\- El mejor aniversario.-dijo ella sonriendo, soltando mas lagrimas, haciendo que la mirara preocupado.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? Podemos ir a cenar a donde tú quieras-la mujer negó con la cabeza, besándole los labios.- ¿hice bien?-Ella asintió- ¿Me esperan estos cambios de humor por los próximos seis meses?

* * *

 _Un one-shot para calmar mis ansias de encontrar un fanfic de Draco Mafioso que me agradara._

 _No hay excusas, espero poder terminar mis historias pendientes algún día._

 _Esto es para aquellas(os) que las esperan._

 _Atte: Friidaaa (a viernes 18 de Julio del 2015 a las 12:25AM) *Mi viernes en la noches es escribir en mi casa*_


End file.
